Definitely A Baby Girl
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Sebenarnya Kagura tak bedanya gadis remaja seumurannya. Dia masih suka kasmaran, bucin terkadang, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Polisi Shinsengumi favoritnya.


**Pairing : Okita Sougo x Kagura  
Rate : M  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
Summary : Sebenarnya Kagura tak bedanya gadis remaja seumurannya. Dia masih suka kasmaran, bucin terkadang, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Polisi Shinsengumi favoritnya.  
Warning : OOC paraaaah, banyak bahasa-bahasa tidak baku hehe.  
Disclaimer : Sorachi Hideaki-sensei**

.

.

.

"Ha?! 3 hari?!" Suara Kagura memekak , membuat Sougo sedikit mengernyit. Suara wanitanya ini memang paling nyaring se-Edo.

"Hanya 3 hari China." Tegas Sougo kalem.

Mendengar pernyataan santai Sougo yang terlewat tenang membuat Kagura merengut sebal. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan pelototan mata yang kelewat judes.

"Hanya 3 hari katamu? 3 hari itu lama banget, Sadis!" Kagura kembali menjerit nyaring, hampir membuat Sougo yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya terserang tuli mendadak.

"Kenapa sih?" Sougo menarik perhatian penuhnya pada Kagura yang sedang berbaring di sisinya. Menatap dalam wanita kesayangannya yang sedang cemberut parah.

Kagura tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah berbalik memunggungi Sougo seraya mendengus keras. Ngedumel dengan ungkapan yang tak bisa didengar Sougo.

"Kau takut kesepian? Takut kangen padaku?" Ujar Sougo lancar dengan wajah datar bak tembok beton gerbang Kastil Tokugawa.

"Iyalah!" Tanpa diperkirakan Sougo, Kagura menjawab lantang ucapannya dengan kalimat yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Sudut bibir Sougo tertarik. Menahan rasa geli akan pernyataan polos Kagura mengenai kerinduan yang istrinya itu rasakan. Inginnya sih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Kagura karena tiba-tiba jadi cewek lemah macam bucin begini. Tapi logikanya menahannya dan mengatakan bahwa saat ini rajukan Kagura bukan sekedar rajukan menye ala-ala gadis muda kasmaran. Tapi lebih dalam daripada itu.

Ya kalau dipikir-pikir wajar sih Kagura rindu, Sougo kali ini mendapat misi mengawal Putri Tokugawa dalam acara kerajaan ke Yokohama selama 3 hari. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kerinduan seorang istri terhadap suami yang sedang menjalankan misi keluar kota. Hanya saja jika rasa rindu sederhana itu datang dari gadis keras kepala dan barbar macam Kagura, rasanya Sougo ingin menabok wajah mengeselkan Hijikata karena hal tersebut terasa konyol.

"Kan kau bisa menelponku setiap hari, China."

"Percuma! Tiap kau mendapat misi mengawal Soyo, handphonemu mati terus! Kau mana peduli isi baterai handphonemu kalau sudah sibuk begitu."

Sougo mengerjap. Benar juga yang dikatakan Kagura. Dirinya memang terlampau mager untuk urusan sepele seperti itu, bahkan saat itu dia hampir lupa bahwa dia sedang meninggalkan Istri yang baru 5 hari dinikahinya untuk pergi menjalankan misi.

Sougo menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya beringsut mendekati punggung kecil Kagura.

"Aku janji kali ini aku akan selalu mengisi baterai handphoneku." Ucap Sougo pelan pada sisi tengkuk Kagura.

Kagura diam sesaat, namun setelahnya membentak lebih keras.

"Cuma janji palsu! Itu juga yang kau katakan sebulan lalu! Menyebalkan!"

Sougo refleks kembali menutup telinganya. Teriakan Kagura begitu mematikan. Seandainya mereka sedang dalam mode Love-Hate biasanya, mungkin Sougo sudah balas berteriak dengan kata-kata super pedas. Tapi, Sougo masih sayang status, daripada jadi duda muda dan ditinggal Kagura. Lebih baik dia bungkam dan mengalah.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana, eh?" Bisik Sougo lagi. Kali ini lebih mendekat ke telinga Kagura.

"Memangnya tidak bisa Toshi saja? Kan dia perjaka tua, tidak akan ada yang rindu padanya."

Sougo hampir saja tergelak dan langsung menjerit bahagia dalam hati mendengar hinaan poloa Kagura untuk Hijibaka sialan itu.

"Si Hijibaka juga ada urusan yang penting di sini, Kagura. Statusku sekarang wakil komandan, loh. Peranku penting."

Kagura mendengus keras lagi. Diam sesaat, menimang kira-kira kalimat apalagi yang mau diucapkannya.

"Memang tidak ada Miwaragumi?"

Sougo menghela napas, ada-ada saja alasan istri cantiknya ini.

"Ada, tapi kan ini tugas yang sangat penting. Shinsengumi sedang sibuk, hanya bisa mengirim 3 orang pengawal. Sedangkan kita butuh paling tidak 7 orang. Miwaragumi juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan latihan bagi para prajurit baru." Jelas Sougo dengan setenang mungkin. Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya , berharap wanitanya ini akan segera paham.

Tapi di luar dugaan Sougo, bukannya mengerti, rajukan Kagura makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau ada Miwaragumi berarti ada Nobume?"

Sougo tersentak tiba-tiba. Kaget lebih tepatnya, kenapa dia bawa nama gadis kejam pencinta donat itu dalam diskusi manja mereka?

"Ada. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tebak Sougo asal-asalan. Walaupun hampir tidak mungkin Kagura cemburu karena Nobume. Ya, siapa tau memang cemburu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jawab Kagura acuh dengan suara melengkingnya.

Mata Sougo terbelalak. Kaget setengah mati. Kagura cemburu. Dua kata yang hampir tidak pernah cocok. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam kamus sadis miliknya. Ah, Kagura memang menggemaskan.

"Ngapain cemburu? Dia kan naksir padamu. Bukan aku." Ucap Sougo datar.

Memang benar, ngapain cemburu sama Nobume, jelas-jelas gadis itu menyukai Kagura. Yang ada harusnya Sougo yang cemburu kalau Kagura berdekatan dengan Nobume.

"EEEE?! Ga ada hubungannya, bodoh!" Kali ini Kagura sudah berbalik menatap Sougo. Menatap Sougo galak dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sougo bengong seketika. Merasa bersalah dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Hey China, aku cuma mau pergi misi 3 hari, bukan 3 tahun. Tidak usah terlalu ketakutan begitu."

Kagura bangun seketika. Mendorong bahu Sougo dengan kuat hingga membuat Sougo jatuh telentang di atas ranjang.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pergi 3 hari! Tidak usah diulang-ulang! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keberatan karena takut kangen padamu? Memangnya tidak boleh? Memangnya kau juga tidak rindu padaku?!" Jerit Kagura melengking. Hampir meremukkan rusuk Sougo jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa Pria yang baru diangkat jadi Wakil Komandan sebulan yang lalu itu adalah imam rumah tangganya.

Dada Sougo tiba-tiba mencelos mendengar kalimat Kagura yang terakhir. Tubuhnya membatu seketika.

Memangnya tidak rindu pada Kagura?

Kalimat itu terus diulang-ulang secara cepat oleh otaknya. Berusaha menemukan jawaban sepadan atas penuturan menyakitkan dari Kagura yang sialnya tidak pernah ia temukan. Benar juga apa kata Kagura. Sougo terlalu sibuk meyakinkan Kagura bahwa dia hanya pergi 3 hari, jadi tidak usah cemas sampai-sampai tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia akan rindu dengan Kagura saat dia tengah menjalani misi.

"Kan benar, kau tidak rindu padaku! Ternyata Gin-chan benar, selamanya kau akan jadi pria brengsek! Aku benci padamu!"

Pekikan Kagura berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sougo. Namun, begitu dia sadar Kagura sudah melengos pergi keluar kamar. Membanting pintu kamar mereka sambil terisak kencang.

Ya ampun, Kagura bucin mode memang menyusahkan.

Sougo loncat menuruni ranjang, berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar Kagura. Cemas akan kemungkinan bahwa Kagura kabur ke rumah Gintoki. Sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mengikuti Kagura. Tapi memang namanya bucin menye, ternyata Kagura tidak melakukan tindakan ekstrim yang bisa membuat Sougo kehilangan otong kesayangannya karena ditebas Gintoki. Melainkan dia berlari ke balkon belakang rumah lalu memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis. Di depan Sadaharu pula. Yang membuat Sadaharu menatap majikannya itu secara datar.

"China."

"Pergi sana! Pergi saja yang lama! Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Aku kan cuma budakmu. Yang gak bakal dikangenin. Yang kerjanya cuma ngelayanin nafsumu, yang kerjanya cuma bersih-bersih rumah, yang kerjanya cuma nyapu-nyapu halaman rumah yang gak bakal pernah bersih ini, yang kerjanya cuma disuruh buat sikat wc, yang nyuci bajumu, nyetrika bajumu, pokoknya aku cuma budakmu, deh!" Teriak Kagura sembari sesenggukan, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sendiri.

Sougo hanya menghela napas panjang. Maunya sih ikut-ikutan marah akan siķap kekanakan Kagura yang tidak pengertian. Tapi ya gimana, melihat Kagura menangis meraung-raung seperti ini mana Sougo tega memarahinya. Yang ada, beneran dia minta cerai lagi.

"China, beneran deh. Kenapa permasalahannya jadi panjang begini, aku tidak mengerti. Aku paham kau akan rindu padaku. Memangnya aku tidak? Meninggalkanmu untuk 10 jam bekerja saja rasanya sesak napas, apalagi 3 hari? Tapi kan mau bagaimana, ini memang tanggung jawabku China. Tanggung jawabku bukan cuma tentang aku, pekerjaanku dan bayaran. Tapi menyangkut orang banyak. Menyangkut nyawa Soyo, sahabatmu. Menyangkut keamanan Negeri ini. Bukan mauku juga pergi-pergi terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini resiko pekerjaanku, Kagura. Kau tahu itu. Kau juga tahu bahwa aku juga selalu merindukanmu. Berhentilan merengek."

Seketika tangisan Kagura berhenti. Namun wajahnya masih terbenam di antara lututnya. Kesempatan itu dipakai Sougo untuk meraih tubuh Kagura dan mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya. Secara paksa mengangkat wajah berantakan Kagura yang sudah becek sama air mata dan helaian rambut yang kemana-mana. Yang membuat Sougo meringis seketika.

'Bukannya memprihatinkan, tapi malah tampak erotis.'

"Sudah dong, jangan nangis terus." Sougo mengelus pipi lembut Kagura pelan. Menyusuri wajah mungilnya yang menggemaskan, mengelap jejak-jejak air mata yang bahkan terus mengalir dari mata biru cerahnya. Sesenggukan Kagura mereda. Namun belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kesepian Sadis."

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu menyalakan handphoneku jika bisa Kagura."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

"Jika kau bohong aku akan lapor Gin-chan dan Papi bahwa kau meng-KDRTku."

"Apa-apaan itu, oi?"

"Janji dulu!"

"Iya aku janji." Jawab Sougo pasrah. Ya biarin deh, ngalah-ngalahin, daripada dia kabur beneran.

Kagura perlahan merangkak ke pangkuan Sougo. Duduk di atas pangkuannya sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sougo. Jemarinya menelusuri rambut lembut Sougo secara teratur dan tenang. Kemudian tanpa diduga dia mengecup pipi Sougo. Di kanan dan kiri. Tak lupa menyapu bibir Sougo sekilas. Lalu dengan seduktif meletakkan jari-jari lentiknya di leher Sougo, mengelusnya lembut.

"Mau bercinta?" Ucap Kagura pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan untuk didengar Sougo. Wajahnya sudah merona, sangat cantik. Batin Sougo berujar.

Namun bukan Sougo si Pangeran sadis dari planet sadis namanya kalau tidak peka akan hal-hal mesum.

Terbatuk sesaat mendengar suara centil Kagura yang mengundang. Batin Sougo keheranan. Baru juga ngamuk-ngamuk, sudah ngajak tempur aja. Dan ini kali pertama Kagura memintanya secara blak-blakan, biasanya dia cuma sok-sok menggoda biar Sougo terangsang, terus menyerangnya. Namun kali ini, cara Kagura mengajaknya bercinta memang menggelitik. Apa-apaan itu pertanyaan real secara verbal. Bukan Kagura banget. Namun biar bagaimana pun Sougo sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merengkuh Kagura lebih erat. Mengecup rahang tirusnya lembut.

"Tapi besok aku harus berangkat jam 6, loh." Bisik Sougo impulsif. Mengirimkan kejutan menyenangkan bagi syaraf sensitif Kagura. Ya, tentu saja. Suara jantan Sougo yang sangat dekat benar-benar membuat Kagura meleleh.

"Sekarang kan baru jam 9, sadis. Kita lakukan dengan cepat saja. Gak pake pemanasan juga oke." Rengek Kagura manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap bola mata semerah darah Sougo yang sialnya makin membuat Kagura meleleh.

"Tidak pakai foreplay?" Ujar Sougo memastikan. Beneran nih?

"Iya, sadis."

"Tapi nanti rasanya sakit, loh. Soalnya Aku tidak bisa main lembut." Ujar Sougo lantang. Kagura merona hebat. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya malu di depan dada bidang Sougo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling sakit sedikit."

"Yakin?"

"Iya sadis!" Kagura akhirnya menghardik Sougo tak sabar. Yang benar saja! Kagura sudah tergoda begini, si bodoh sadis ini malah mempermainkannya.

"Jika aku terlalu memaksa katakan saja, aku takut lepas kendali. Soalnya kan mau dirapel untuk 3 hari ke depan."

"Nakal." Kagura mencubit perut Sougo gemas. Memang sih, yang ngajak duluan Kagura. Tapi mendapat pernyataan kelewat mesum dari Sougo bisa membuat wajahnya mendidih.

.

.

.

"Ahn! Sad...is. Ngh, Ah."

Lantunan merdu dari Kagura bagai bahan bakar bagi Sougo. Gerakannya makin tak beraturan kala erangan erotis itu keluar dari mulut Kagura. Helaian merah menyala Kagura berjatuhan di atas punggung kecilnya, ikut bergerak seirama dengan tekanan yang diberikan Sougo di atas tubuh Kagura. Begitu pula dengan dadanya yang meggantung indah dan begitu terasa menyenangkan berada di dalam genggaman Sougo. Memang Kagura yang terbaik.

"Ahn! Punyamu besar banget, jangan keras-keras. Nnti lecet, ahn!" Protes Kagura di tengah-tengah erangannya.

"Justru kata-katamu yang membuatku makin kasar, bodoh!" Sougo makin mempercepat temponya, membawa Kagura ke dalam perjalanan paling memabukkan. Pekikan Kagura makin menggema di seluruh ruangan seiring gerakan pinggul Sougo yang makin tak terkendali. Menciptakan bunyi-bunyian erotis dari hasil persenggamaan antara sepasang suami istri tersebut. Pun membawa Sougo semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Dan dengan beberapa tusukan-tusukan tajam Sougo berhasil mendapatkannya. Menghujani milik Kagura dengan jutaan sel calon buah hati mereka kelak, bahkan beberapa menetes keluar.

Kagura jatuh tergelak di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Sougo, seraya Sougo mengatur napasnya.

"Sadis, cium aku, please."

Tanpa basa basi Sougo segera melumat bibir ranum Kagura. Mengecapnya beberapa kali, bahkan sambil menjilat dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Ah, bikin On lagi saja Kagura ini.

"Terima kasih sadis." Bisik Kagura lembut tepat di telinga Sougo setelah ciuman memabukkan Sougo berhenti. "Maaf sudah bertingkah kekanakan."

"Gak apa-apa. Menggemaskan juga melihat kau manja begitu."

Kagura tak bisa menahan rona wajahnya. Darahnya berdesir kencang. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa tak normal. Ditambah tatapan menggoda suami sadisnya ini membuat tubuhnya melemas. Memang suaminya ini paling tampan.

"Hentikan tanganmu Kagura, nanti aku bisa menghajarmu lagi, loh."

Kagura menurunkan pandangannya, tepat dimana jari lentiknya yang ternyata sedang mengelus perut kotak-kotak Sougo yang kencang. Wajah Kagura kembali memerah dahsyat. Sialan. Bukannya mau menggoda ya, cuma mungkin tangan mesumnya refleks, tidak bisa lihat tubuh seksi Sougo telanjang, langsung diserbu. Memalukan, Kagura.

"Dasar mesum!" Jerit Kagura dengan intonasi manja bak gadis-gadis dalam anime Shoujo. Ya, memang Kagura masih 18 tahun juga sih, normal kalau kadang tingkahnya masih kekanakan bak cewek-cewek centil dalam drama Shoujo yang suka ditonton Yamazaki.

Sougo mengernyit memandang Kagura yang sudah berbalik memunggungi Sougo, menampilkan punggung putih mulusnya yang dihiasi banyak bercak-bercak merah buah dari kegiatan liar mereka barusan. Kulit Kagura memang sensitif. Bahkan Sougo bisa dengan jelas melihat kulit putih bokong Kagura yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Mungkin karena tadi Sougo terlalu bersemangat saat menjamah benda kenyal itu.

Hah, sial. Tubuh istrinya benar-benar seksi. Kalau saja dia tidak ada jadwal pergi keluar kota, mungkin sudah dihajar tanpa ampun Kagura ini.

Tahan Sougo, 3 hari lagi. 3 hari ke depan kau sudah bisa menggauli nya dengan bebas.

Tiba-tiba bibir Sougo tertarik membentuk seringai nakal. Memikirkan 3 hari ke depan mungkin dia bisa menghajar Kagura lebih dahsyat. Dengan berbagai posisi, tempo yang liar, dan teknik bak dewa Adonis.

Sementara Kagura menarik lengan kekar Sougo untuk melingkari tubuhnya sendiri dari belakang. Berusaha untuk memberi kehangatan pada dirinya tanpa mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu sudah punya puluhan rencana licik yang akan dijalankannya ketika pulang dinas nanti. Bersiaplah Kagura yang malang.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Harap meninggalkan review jika berkenan. Terima kasih.


End file.
